


Benefits

by Anonymous



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream may say he likes being on top but Aleister knows just a little better.





	Benefits

Velveteen Dream sighs, a small smirk on his face as he unlocks his front door and slips inside, dropping his bag onto the floor and stretching his long, lean arms over his head before easing into the darkness of his foyer, toeing the bag over to a less dangerous spot. The ever present North American title is placed on the luxurious pillow that Dream had special ordered just for this purpose, and he kicks the door shut behind him before locking it and making his way slowly through the hall towards the bedroom.  
  
His eyes now adjusted to the darkness, he finds Aleister easily enough, sitting crosslegged on the floor at the foot of the bed, eyes closed, fingers pressed together in meditation. He quietly moves around the room, easing his clothes off, before joining him, echoing his pose well after hours of practice, matching his breathing until Aleister stirs a few minutes later. He opens his eyes when he feels Aleister's stare on the side of his face and tilts his head over to look at him, eyes gleaming in the shadows, his lips twitching up into a small smile.  
  
"You're home," Aleister says, voice deep and thick like it always is after a lengthy meditation period. Presses a hand against the bed and pushes himself up, waiting as Dream follows him. He eases towards him, as if magnetically drawn, and Dream reaches out, ghosting a hand between his pecs, watching his eyes darken even more.  
  
"Why yes, I am," he says. "Always a welcome sight to come home to, also." Aleister huffs, what constitutes a near laugh for him, and Dream hums. "Glad you could find the exit of that room you've been locking yourself in to come see me."  
  
Aleister rolls his eyes, exhales slowly. "Yes, well, my curiosity got the best of me." Dream looks at him, quiet and waiting, and Aleister slips even closer to him, hand tracing over his throat, down his chest. "These claims that you like being on top..." He only offers a little force, but it's enough as Dream drops back against the bed, staring up at him with a smirk. "That may be true but I also know you appreciate working your way up from the bottom as well."  
  
Dream shrugs, never losing his calm as Aleister touches him, fingers grazing along his abs. "Both have their benefits," he says quietly, relieved when Aleister finally settles onto the bed as well, dipping down to kiss him. Dream sighs, tangling his fingers lightly in his hair and humming, pleased that their clothes had already been shed so they could get right to the main event. Except that Aleister seems to have other ideas, content just to sit and kiss him, long slow swipes of his tongue leaving Dream gasping into his mouth, toes curling against Aleister's ankles. "C'mon," he says, gripping Aleister's hips and trying to get him to ease into position, but Aleister looks positively mischevious as he pulls away, shaking his head.  
  
"You have to work for it," he chides him, and Dream watches him, eyes wide, as Aleister resumes kissing him, fingers gliding slowly over his body, exploring every inch of skin diligently.  
  
Dream never gives up on a challenge, however, and before long, Aleister pants into the kiss, Dream's own exploration of Aleister's body almost diabolical with how he hones in on all of Aleister's tells, those little areas that always wakes up the hunger within him in a way that even wrestling just can't. From there, it's only a matter of time before Dream takes charge of the kiss too, it turning deeper, dirtier, their tongues slowly gliding together as Dream takes advantage of the gentle grip in his hair and presses Aleister closer, moaning out his name in a way he knows Aleister can't ignore.  
  
Sure enough, Aleister growls and finally pulls Dream closer, Dream shivering into the kiss as he feels the warm, pleasant weight of Aleister against his thighs. "Mmm," he sighs, fingers slipping free of his hair and ghosting down Aleister's face as he closes his eyes, Aleister nudging and settling between his legs. "What are you waiting for?" he murmurs, his breath easing out of him in one, slow exhale as Aleister rolls his hips, thrusting into him in kind. "Aw yeah. There you go," he says, feeling full, oddly complete, as Aleister stares down at him, his eyes piercing even in the dark.  
  
"Velveteen Dream," he growls out, the use of his full chosen name always leaving Dream straining for more, hungry for Aleister to absolutely dominate him.  
  
"C'mon--" He presses his legs into Aleister's hips and finally, finally, the man starts to move, experimental, slow thrusts at first before he finds a better rhythm, Dream panting and arching up with each glide of Aleister inside of him. His arms cushion Dream's back, ease up his neck to brace the back of his head, as he fills him deeper and deeper, the fast, rough thrusts that Aleister has settled on leaving Dream moaning into his mouth. Orgasm comes too soon, and Dream moans as white claims his vision, leaving him floating in this beautiful new reality until Aleister hisses out his name, joining him in a hazy overwhelming sort of pleasure.  
  
They lay for awhile, catching their breath, bodies slowly relaxing and cooling off as Aleister lazily kisses at Dream's chest, until he lifts his head and looks up at him with a small smirk, Dream already on the move, rolling Aleister over until he's on top. "I think you'd agree that I deserve this," he says, hand slipping between them and teasing Aleister's soft flesh with slow strokes of his fingers, waiting patiently for some sort of reaction before continuing. "The Dream always gets what he wants, after all."  
  
"I know you do," he murmurs and Dream smirks, easing up to kiss him. He may have worked Aleister into the mood for wanting it fast and hard earlier, but Dream... Dream now feels like toying and teasing and slowly finding their way back to that moment where everything fades away and the only thing that matters is the bliss overheating your blood, and this is exactly what he does, tasting Aleister's flesh, licking and mouthing down his ribs and pressing wide kisses over his tattoos, lapping at the remnants of earlier.  
  
"Patrick," Aleister sighs out and Dream nips at his skin, amused with the faint gasp he lets out. He noses and nuzzles into Aleister's hips, kissing down his thighs, before shifting and once more grazing him with searching fingers, pleased to find him slowly reawakening, flesh hardening under Dream's ministrations. Aleister twitches, exhales something in a different language, and Dream chuckles, feeling that warm pressure growing deep at his core as well, pushing down his neediness for touch, quick release.   
  
He looks up at Aleister and sighs, finding his eyes fixed on him. Humming, he grips Aleister and pulls him closer, breathing over his straining erection and smirking when Aleister swallows, his hips trembling under Dream's fingers. "What do you want?" he asks softly and Aleister closes his eyes, fingers clenching the sheets so tight that his knuckles go white.  
  
"You," he finally finds the oxygen to speak and Dream hums appreciatively.  
  
"You've had me since the beginning, you know that," he chides him lightly, but decides against teasing him any further, gliding up Aleister's body and sprawling across him lazily, smiling down at him, running his fingers down his face, watching how his eyes trail over his features. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"The spotlight does look good on you," he whispers, and Dream laughs, a deep, delighted sound.  
  
"Damn right, babe," he says, finally giving in and wrapping his fingers around Aleister, sighing as Aleister eagerly arches up into him, lips parting with a silent moan. "Is this good?" he asks against Aleister's lips, smirking when he nods, body twitching with each jerk of Dream's hand. He shifts, pressing his face against Aleister's throat as he eases in, finding a good position to fit himself in there, the slick heat as he works his hands over both of them at once leaving them both gasping and struggling, climax creeping ever closer. "Ah, God, Aleister," he hisses, pressing sloppy kisses against the other man's lips, along his cheeks and jaw. "I-- I'm almost there, are... are you?"  
  
"Mm hmm," Aleister pants, words failing him as sharp, all-encompassing pleasure overwhelms him, his body tense and tingling as Dream claims him, with his fingers, his lips, his intentions. "Pl--please..." One more twist of Dream's wrist and Aleister is gone, his body arching up into a climax that leaves him straining and keening into thin air, pleasure pulsing through his veins, until finally he falls back, panting for breath, Dream pressed against his cheek and gasping just as heavily.  
  
They lay like that for awhile, recollecting themselves, before Aleister lazily turns his head and smiles at Dream, already half asleep. "You were right," he murmurs, watching Dream stir reluctantly, his eyes soft in the shadows as he looks sleepily at Aleister. "Both do have their benefits."  
  
Dream huffs out a laugh, for once not bothering to speak, and tucks in closer, arm curling around Aleister's middle, before drifting off to sleep, Aleister not far behind.


End file.
